


Written in the Cards

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches AU. “Destruction in Beacon Hills? Must be Tuesday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Cards

Cora sat at the table in the magic shop that her sister owned, sparks of lightening flying from her fingers in different shapes as boredom took over her. They hadn’t had a customer in hours, not that Cora minded, gave her time to reorganize the book shelf after those teenagers came in and decided to wreak havoc.

 

Her girlfriend sat across from her, her Tarot cards spread out in front of her. She flipped one of the cards over and gasped, Cora immediately looking over at her. She sat a little straighter in her chair. “Lydia?”

 

Lydia quickly flipped the cards back over. “Hmm?”

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No,” Lydia lied. While she could easily fool everyone else, Cora knew better. “It’s nothing.”

 

“What was in the cards, Lydia?” Cora asked. Lydia sighed and flipped over the card that made her gasp. It was The Tower. Cora sat back in her chair and sighed. “Destruction in Beacon Hills? Must be Tuesday.” She flicked a hand towards the book shelf, calling a couple of books to her. “What else did the cards tell you? Maybe we can beat this before it even begins.”


End file.
